Don't Forget Our Time
by Pringer-Dood
Summary: Kotori and Umi have graduated Otonokizaki Academy, alongside their friend Honoka. Love between Kotori and Umi have flourished, both have decided to be open about it with Honoka and the rest of their friends. Everyone supports their love, and even their closes friend Honoka. Now in their college years, and their flame has not die out, but once a sudden turn takes place. Everything f


**DON'T FORGET OUR TIME**

 **Disclaimer**

 _I don't own love live! Nor its characters. The fanfic based on these two characters is? Sorry first time creating a disclaimer. Thank you and enjoy._

Kotori and Umi have graduated Otonokizaki Academy, alongside their friend Honoka. Love between Kotori and Umi have flourished, both have decided to be open about it with Honoka and the rest of their friends. Everyone supports their love, and even their closes friend Honoka. Now in their college years, and their flame has not die out, but once a sudden turn takes place. Everything falls apart for the two of them.

Enjoy!

 **Chapter 1: Le** **Tragédie**

The wind howls, as the blue hair girl walks through the park. A mighty wind blows her way; in the process the wind lifted her skirt slightly. She lays her hand in front of the skirt gently, and waits as the wind passes. She lifts her head up to see the beautiful scenery. The sakura trees in full bloom, bringing the park to life with its colorful pink color. The wind taking its leaf and carrying them, making a beautiful swill with the petals it brought a cheerful smile to the girl.

"Umi-chan!" a voice calls out to her, she turns around and looks to the direction she heard her name being call out. A beautiful girl with light brown hair color was running towards her, and waiving at her hand at her. Umi-chan responds to the gesture by waiving her hand as well with a smile on her face.

"Kotori, what took you so long?" Umi asks with her hands on her waist

"Sorry Umi-chan. The train ran late," says Kotori catching her breath. Umi didn't get mad, but just stare at her. She doesn't like anyone to be late, but she made an exception for her. "Kotori," Umi said.

Kotori flinch to Umi calling her name, slowly she pick up her head and to her surprise. She sees Umi staring at her with a gentle smile. Kotori's heart skipped a beat to such adorable scenery.

"Let's go, on our date," Umi said with her hand extended and a bright smile. Kotori extended her hand in response, and let a smile escape her heart. The two girls headed off to their date

…..

Their date was as long as their relationship, they talked and reminisce the time back in Otonokizaki Academy. Honoka's mischiefs, Eli and Nozomi's announcement about them going out, Umi's episodes, and other things time has swept along. Both enjoyed reminiscing the past, stared at the sakura trees beautiful color, and flirt with each other for a bit. Despite Umi being shy, she gave in to some of the flirts Kotori was sending her.

"Kotori…is time to go, it's getting late," Umi said. Kotori who was gazing at the sakura trees still, turn towards Umi. "Right, let's get going, but let's pick up after ourselves," Said Kotori. Umi smile to her, Kotori has always been a good girl. She follows her own norms and puts others first before thinking of herself. This is sometimes a bad habit of hers, is what Umi thinks. But this is one of her strong features she likes about her. Umi stares at her, wonders her gaze all over her. Kotori notice her staring at her, she just smile and ask, "Umi-chan?" Umi just blushed and looked away. Embarrassed to being caught by Kotori, she just hid herself a bit.

Kotori, whom didn't mind, just hugged Umi and whisper into her ear. "Don't be embarrass, you can look at me all you want. My heart only belongs to you, Umi-chan" Kotori gave Umi a little ear bite, making Umi jump and faint. Kotori got scare, but then she just giggle. Umi was red as a tomato and Kotori is happy to see her love one, just by her side.

Minutes later Umi can to her senses, the darkness of the park and the dim lights where not helping her eyes to adjust. Once her eyes adjusted, she saw Kotori's face looking down at her. She just smiles and says, "Good Evening, Umi-chan" Umi's face flare up once more, turn her face to her right and respond to Kotori's pleasantly. "G-G-Go-Good Evening," said Umi with her face facing to her right. Kotori giggle to Umi's awkward respond.

Both decided to get up and leave the park, as well it was getting dark. The park wasn't a great place to in after 6 pm. Both girls walked down the park heading to the exit. Talking about their time together, from the day they confess to each other, until present time. Both of them giggling about their time together. Right before the exit an excruciating event was happening, a man as tall as the park's gate was standing there, with a knife in his hand. The blade was leaking a liquid, which Umi assumed it was blood from his last or resent victim.

The man walked away taking a left turn, running at an incredible speed and a few seconds he was out of sight. Umi and Kotori who were hiding and witness something they shouldn't have. Umi peek out to see if he was still around, looks left and right no sign of him. Suddenly he sees someone in the floor, red blood running and staining the parks floor. Umi tells Kotori to come and run as fast as she can, Kotori listens to the blue hair girl. They begin to run toward the exit passing the body, but suddenly it Umi feels something grabbing her ankle. It's the person who was stab by the individual with the knife.

"Help me!" says the person. Umi decides to help him and calls out to Kotori, "Kotori, he's still alive! Call the ambulance and the police!"

Kotori turns around, take out her cellphone, and dials the emergency number. Umi attending to the wounded man, trying to keep him to cling to his life. "Stay with us! They'll be coming, just hold on a little longer!" Kotori walks back to Umi, and tells her the ambulance it's on the way. Both girls stayed by the wounded side, waiting patiently for the ambulance. Umi feel a sudden disturbance in the air, the atmosphere change from calm to blood lustful.

Umi keeps calm and collective but suddenly the wounded man trashes around. Umi doesn't understand why but she knows someone is behind her. Kotori turns to look back and sees a tall man, holding a knife already bathed in blood. She decides to scream, as the silver hair girl screams Umi turns around. To her surprise, she sees the individual who hurt the man on the floor with his blade already to strike down at Kotori. Umi got up and tackles the individual, during this action he led go of the knife he is currently holding.

Both hitting the floor, he immediately grabs by her shirt collar and throws her to the grass. For once in her life, Umi feel the pain of being thrown like a ragdoll. The individual gets up, walks towards Umi and stares at her, with a vicious look. Umi lock eye with him, in that instant she sees his foot coming up and heading down right into her head. "Umi-chan!" said Kotori in a scare tone. Umi rolls to her left, just in a Knick of time. She gets up and gets into a karate stance, she no long is going to stay still she decides to fight now.

The individual in an act of rage and bloodlust, he doesn't think of proceeding with caution. He throws the first punch at Umi, in a matter of seconds she counters with a strong hit. He stumbles and yet again he does the same, all punches thrown at her are all being counter by the second. One last hit comes her way, but this one is the coup de grace. Umi strikes right at his jaw, sending some teeth flying and knocking him right to the floor. Umi lowers her guard and turns around, walks towards Kotori and the wounded man. Kotori, who is currently scared, sees Umi heading her way. She shows a smile of relieve, suddenly the man in the floor sits up, takes out a knife of his pocket and throws it. Kotori shouts to Umi, alerting what's coming her way.

"Umi! Look out!" said Kotori. Umi right away turns around, sees the knife coming her way and dodges it. She rushes towards him, lifts her knee a bit and hits him right at his face. During this action Umi snaps the individual's neck, leaving him dead at the floor with a twisted grin. She heads back towards Kotori and the wounded man, once there she sees an unpleasant surprise. She sees Kotori's dress red with blood and a pool of blood right at her own feet. Right away Umi tended to Kotori and sees the knife that was thrown minutes ago.

"Kotori?" said Umi with a shaky voice. Kotori responds to her, not with words but gestures. She extended her hand towards her face to wipe the tears running down her face, smiles and stays still. Umi induce in a state of panic, she calmly puts two fingers right in Kotori's neck. She sees if there is any pulse, and there is but very faint. She is hanging on a short threat; at that moment police and ambulance arrive at the scene. In a matter of time, the authorities and paramedics assist both of them.

In that period of time Kotori was being transfer to the hospital, along with the wounded man. As for me, I'm in custody of the police and currently being interrogated. I hope I'm able to finish this soon, I want to see Kotori.

 **CHAPTER 2: LA FLEUR FLETRISSEMENT**

A lonely night came tonight, a very lonely night. Where my warmth seems to be loss, and has been taken away from me. I'm currently in a jail cell, and apparently cause of my connection to the current situation. It has been restless; they have been interrogating me since the very start when we got here. Kept asking me questions about the event in the park, I refused to speak to say any word from the event. I know they saw my state of mind and morality, I just hope they didn't do it just for the fun of it.

Morning came rather early for me; policemen came to my cell and drag me out back to the interrogation room one more time. Force to be sit ten down and again back to this chair, handcuff to the chair for my safety and theirs. In my opinion this is for their own safety, they know what the human being can do when corner. "Now Ms. Sonoda, we will ask again and please cooperate with us. What happen in the park and we want the full story," said the police officer. I'm tire of being here; I want to see Kotori, to see if she is alright. I decide to cooperate with him, tell him the full story.

The testimony was long and wordy, but it is relevant to what has happen in the park. About the psychopath in the park, the knife, the wounded person, my self-defense fight with the perpetrator and Kotori being wounded. It took about an hour for me to finish the testimony, all the facts were laid out and they analyzed it. All were true, none were fake. The time now is 10 am, once again they come in. One of them sits down, while another one is taking off the handcuffs. I pick up my head, take a look to my wrist, and then wonder my gaze to him. We both lock eyes and see deep into each other's soul, we both find darkness in each ones. "Sonoda-san. You're free to go. Escort her out of the precinct and don't worry this will not go into bio, dismiss," said the policeman while looking down at his report.

"Where…" I said hesitant. "Hmm?" respond the policeman. "Where is she? Where is my girlfriend?!" I said while raising my voice in paranoia. The policeman behind me restrained me; keep me in distance grasps from the other. "Sonoda Kotori, right?" said the policeman. I respond immediately, "Yes that's her name!" She is currently located in Kitahara International Hospital in the Hachioji area. Right after he said that I was released and rush out of the room. I run straight to the opening of the precinct, as I rush out I see Honoka there waiting, but not alone. Kira Tsubasa is right next to her keeping her company. I don't know but I have a very bad vibe on Tsubasa and its keeping me on alert. Not only for me, but for Honoka as well.

"Umi-chan!" said Honoka. I stop and face her direction, look right into her eyes and just stand there and am ready to listen. "Is it true? That Kotori is on the hospital? Please tell me is because you guys decided to have a kid!" said Honoka with tears on her eyes. I averted my gaze away from her and girt my teeth, I answer, "Yes…she is…I couldn't protect her… Am I suited for her? Someone tell me the answer!"

Honoka slaps me, bringing me back to reality. "Honoka?" I said. Tears decided to run down my face, beginning to weep uncontrollably and hysterically. Honoka wraps her arms around me to consolidate me, it helps me in my time of pain but the tears just won't stop. Minutes later Honoka and Tsubasa carry me back to their car, where I cry myself to sleep. After a restless night and the thought of Kotori not being alive was eating away at me. "Oi…Umi-chan…!" a voice calling out to me and it sounded familiar. I open my eyes to see who it is and I see Kotori there, tears begin to run down my face once more, jumped out of bed and give her a big hug. "U-umi-chan?" said Kotori. "You're okay, Kotori!" I said happy with tears running down my face.

I let go of her, put my hands on her shoulders to see her face once more, but it wasn't her. It was Honoka who was afraid to see my reaction. I immediately let go of her and went back to bed and hide myself in the covers. "Umi-chan…I know it's hard to accept this, but you need to be strong. I'll be back to check on you and I'll bring you food too," said Honoka. I didn't respond I feel deceived, irritated, lonesome and disordered. In that minute Honoka left the room, and shut close the door. I felt alone once more, despair creeping closer, I was about to be shallow by it. I begin to cry once more, but in silence. I didn't want to make Honoka come in again. I cry myself to sleep once more; I really hope she is alright.

I woke up in the evening and see food in the night stand; I picked up the plates and eat my fill. Honoka's cooking is good, but as good as Kotori's. I finish everything and decide to head to the kitchen; as I make my way down to the kitchen I hear a yelp. It was coming from the living room, I come closer to the door and see Honoka and Tsubasa going at it, immediately I get out of there, leave the plates in the kitchen sink and head back upstairs. I just hide under the covers once more and wait patiently until their done.

Two hours later I change into my clothes and quietly head downstairs. I peek into the living room to see if anyone of them is awake, I see Honoka asleep in the couch but Tsubasa is not sleeping with her. I fear she is somewhere in the house. I head to the front door, open it quietly and head out. I gaze at the full moon is beautiful, Kotori would gaze upon it for hours. "Where are you going, Umi-chan~~~," said a voice to my left. I look at that direction and see Tsubasa with a can of Sapporo beer, I glance at her and said, "Should you be drinking out her?" She just laugh, I stare at her as she laughed. "I don't have time for this, said thank you to Honoka when she wakes up for the stay and the food," I said and begin to walk away. "Umi you saw us, right?" said Tsubasa. I stop in place, turn around and bow, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to!"

She just laughed, I picked up my head and ask, "Why are you laughing, this is serious you know. Your intercourse's are private and not in the living room," I said. Tsubasa respond, "Just forget about it, I'll be careful when any of Honoka's friends come by again," she said. "Are you going to see Kotori?" she added. I respond her question, "Yeah…I want to see if she is alright." She stares directly at me and says, "Good luck, I know she is fine"  
"Oh by the way," she adds. "Don't blame yourself, these things happen to anyone of us. Cheer up," She says. I give a smile and thank her. I now walk out of their residence and head towards the hospital.

 **CHAPTER 3: NE PAS OUBLIER NOTRE TEMPS**

Once out of the Kousaka residence, I headed towards Kitahara International Hospital in the Hachioji area. Once there I enter the premise, head towards the receptionist desk and ask what room Kotori is located. "I'm Sorry; I need to see Sonoda Kotori?" I said. The nurse glances at me for a bit, and then she responds, "Sonoda Kotori, right? Are you a relative of hers?" I got into my purse and rummage through it to find my identification card. Once found I show it to her, she gave me a pass and the room number.

Calmly I walk towards the elevator and prepare myself for what may come. The nurse told me, she's currently located on the fourth floor, room 438. I call for the elevator, once the elevator doors open, I got in. Ride it to the fourth floor, and a flashback came into mined one that goes back into Otonokizaki Academy. The first date the two of us had, the way Kotori was, nervous, and fidgety. A smile escapes my heart, alongside with the tears running down. Thinking about Kotori, if she is alright, if there isn't any problems. I just want her by my side once more, guiding me, smiling and cheering me up.

Once on the fourth floor the elevator stop, the doors open and I take my first step towards her room. Walked over room 438, I see a familiar petite figure, from what I could have guess it was Nico. "Why is Nico here?" I said thinking to myself. I walked up the door, knock on it politely and wait for an answer. "Come in~~" said a sweet voice. I reacted to her voice; tears ran down my face once more. These were tears of joy, to listen to her voice once more; I open the door and see Nico standing there in front of Kotori. Nico looks back to face me, she signals me to go outside and so I did as she signal. "Nico, haven't seen you in a while!" I said with a false smile in her face. Nico just stare at her, Umi knows her she isn't the type of person to mess around with. "Umi, what happen to Kotori?!" said Nico with a scare look in her eyes.

In that instant Umi notices Nico's expression, "Nico…what's going on?" I said trying to keep my cool. Nico gazes away from her; she knows something is not right. "Nico, tell me what is going on!" I said screaming while turning her around. My voice echo throughout the fourth floor, she just stayed quite not saying a word. It made me mad, in an act of rage my hand raised on its own, suddenly something grab my hand. "I wouldn't dare to do that if I were you," said the voice that grabbed my hand. Instantly I recognize that voice, it was Nishikino Maki one of many ex members of muse. I turn around and see her there, in a white robe. So rumors where right about her being a doctor, a famous one to be exact.

"Maki…" I said sorrowful. "Calm down, Umi. I understand your situation, but venting it of on someone else isn't you! Especially in a hospital hallway!" said Maki with a serious look on her. I look around the hall and see people staring, everyone questioning what is going on, some even pointing. "Maki…I'm sorry…" I said with tears running down my face. Maki just gave me a gentle embrace; she knows how it feels to be in my situation, she herself has experience it. It would be best to not revisit past events.

After my little episode, I apologize to Nico. She told me not to worry about it, but after what I did I felt terrible. Nico walked me over to Kotori's room and explain the situation of what was really happening. Due to the wound that was inflicted on her, she came into a shock and during this event forgetting those whom she loves. In other words she is in a state of amnesia and she didn't recognize Nico, and now she is wondering if Kotori will recognize me. In my mind I was screaming saying, "You're lying!" but at the same time, the possibilities are not slim either. "Are you prepare for what may come…Umi?" said Nico with a serious look on her face. I just nodded my head in agreement, Nico open the door and so forth we see if Kotori didn't forget everything.  
Once inside I see Kotori once more, her light brown hair glitter with the sun, her fair skin and those soft lips which have share lots of intimate moments with me.

Kotori looks to the door and sees Nico and me together. We both look at each other eyes and stare into each other's soul. I walk towards her, sit right next to her. "Kotori…how are you?" I ask her scare. "Do you remember me…Kotori?" I added. Kotori just stare at me in confusion, I immediately know she doesn't remember me at all. I held my tears back; I didn't want to upset anyone. "Umi…chan?" said Kotori confused. Immediately I wanted to hug her but held onto my excitement, just until she remembers fully. "Umi-chan! Where have you been? I was worry, and why am I in a hospital!" Said Kotori alarmed. After hearing that I immediately hugged her and let my tears run down my face. U-Umi-chan?" said Kotori confused. I let go of her and face her, and asked her, "Do you remember our time together Kotori, our marriage, our time as a marry couple?!"

Kotori just looked at me with this confused look on her face and said, "Our marriage? Umi what are talking about?" My tears of joy suddenly turn in sorrowful one, let go of her and let my head hang. "Umi-chan?" said Kotori with her hand reaching out to me. I picked up my head and smile, "I was joking…"said with tears running down my eyes. I got up and said good bye to Kotori, open the door and head out. Suddenly I felt a pull, I look back and it was Nico whom is pulling. "Are you going to let her go?" said Nico. Are you really going to let her go?" she added. I looked into her eyes, see tears for some reason but I didn't want to answer. "Nico…let me go, please…" I said while my voice cracking. Nico sees that I need time alone but at the same time a gentle embrace. Nico did for what I ask, she let go of my hand and immediately I walked away.

Six years have passed since that incident, Kotori has re-marry but into the Yazawa family with Nico younger brother, Kotaro, she graduated college and she is now a fashion designer. The first year of her graduation she created the "Kotori" clothing line. A lot of young kids like her designs and its wonder full she completed her dream. I on the hand moved to another college and finish with a degree in business, took over the Sonoda Dojo and now I have expanded to another areas of the country. Soon I will be outside Japan, but these past years have been empty. Kotori gone from my life is something I didn't want, but in her state I didn't want to force myself onto her.

Now I'm in my home, writing this in a log for future reference, and to not forget the bitter-sweet past. "Umiiii!" a voice called out to me from downstairs. "Oh! It's time already? I'll be down momentary!" I said responding to her. I grab my coat and head downstairs, once down I see a familiar figure. "Hmm, come on! You have a meeting Ms. Sonoda," said Honoka ponding to me. Honoka and I have married, due to Tsubasa's mysterious death it has left Honoka to fend for herself in an empty house. Many nights she has cry over her death. I was there for her, the same way she was there for me six years ago and even after that. "I know Honoka, you don't have to tell me, mom" I said jestingly to her.

"Come on!" said Honoka with her checks puff up. In my mind I was saying cute, but at the same time she feels like an outsider. I still held onto my feelings for Kotori, but now Honoka is replacing then little by little. I could now say she is becoming my partner in life. "Honoka…" I said. "Hmm?" she responds. With my bold act I stole a kiss from her, and said "Take care of the house and of little Tsubasa." She didn't respond she just stood there fluster, then she suddenly turn me around and push me gently out to the door. I turn around, see Honoka still fluster from early it motivated me to tease her more, but I was due for a meeting. "Umi-chan," said Honoka in a timid and small voice. I respond with a hmm? "Be prepare tonight…I wouldn't let you sleep…"she said. Both of our face turn bright red and for a second I thought I could of see steam coming from Honoka's head.

I turned around and walked towards the meeting. Later that day, after the meeting was over, I received a phone call from Honoka and so I answer. "Honoka?" I said curiously. "Umi-chan!" said Honoka with an alarming tone in her voice. "What happen Honoka? Calm down and tell me slowly," I said trying to calm her down. I hear her taking deep breaths and a few minutes later she calm down. "Umi…Kotori was in an accident with Kotaro-kun…Kotaro died and Kotori is…in critical condition," she said in a pain voice. My heart sunken, to listen once again Kotori in the hospital was a complete nightmare. "Honoka! Tell me where she is located!" I said on the verge of tears. "She is on the same hospital, where she was located six years ago…Umi…are you going to see her…"said Honoka with a heavy heart. I didn't want to answer but I did anyway. "She is our friend and she needs us Honoka…"I said trying to hide my real intentions. "I know Umi," said Honoka, "But you two have history together," she added. "Are you sure, you are doing the right decision?"

I once more felt my heart sinking, but I have to be there for her again. "Yeah…" I responded in a monotone voice. "Okay, but I'll be going too. I'll meet you over there," said Honoka. She hangs the phone and leaving me in a state of uncertainty. Every happy and sad memory came to mind from both of my childhood friends and loves, but…my heart was uncertain of what it desired. I stood there for a few minutes thinking of what will happen to the two of us or three of us. I wasn't certain, but I didn't have time to hesitate and so once more I rush towards the Hachioji area.

Once there, all came to me like a bad dream and paranoia came to play as well, but I know better. I can't let it control me, I have to face reality and see what plays out for us. Again in the same room 438, the same silhouette and the same heavy hearted feeling. I knocked on the door, waited for a response and nothing but silence. The door open in front of me and see a petite figure popping out, it was Nico whom alongside was Dr. Maki. Both of them let me inside to see her but they decided not to say a word. Minutes later, we all hear a groan and it was coming from Kotori. She came around, but I decided to let Nico handle the situation.

Conversation between both of them and Kotori was limited, but minutes later, Kotori asked them to leave us alone. "Good luck," said Maki with a serious look on her. Both of them left the room, just leaving us Kotori and I. I walked up to her, sit right next to her and listen to what she needs to said. "Umi…chan. How much you have change…since that day…" said Kotori in a weak voice. My tears didn't hold back, after not listening to her voice in Six years, time sure was cruel to one of us. "Umi…chan don't cry." She said. "But how can I? After what happen to you and to lose you after so long of wanting you!?" I respond with my heart at hand. I kept crying my heart out but suddenly, "Umi…" said Kotori. I looked up to see a familiar object, that object was out wedding ring. "After I worked up in the hospital, I saw this in my finger. I though why do I have this? I wanted to take it out but …" said Kotori. "I couldn't bring myself on doing it. I felt valuable to me, almost as if it had some meeting behind it." She added. I just stood there listening to her, but then I asked, "KO…to…ri, do you…remember…?"

She gave me a whole hearty smile and said, "Yes!" with tears running down her eyes. "But now as we see life is cruel, and I feel my time is near…I wouldn't be able to share just a few moments with you…Umi" she added. "No…nononono, Kotori! Don't leave me once more!" I said with tears and wailing hard at her. "Umi…you have Honoka…I heard you marry her. Not out of pity but out love no…" she said while patting my head. She was right, I fell in love with her and she did the same. Our feelings were mutual, but our hearts carry a much heavy symbol for those we have lost in our lives.

"Umi…chan?" she said. I looked up at her, and see her face completely pale and pupils colorless. "Take care of my dear friend…Honoka. Embrace her the same way you did to me," she said. "I'm tire…I…going to sleep…Umi let's meet up some other time…" she added with a tear running down her face. "No…No! Kotori! No you can't!" I said.

I immediately called the doctors; one by one came with defibrillators to revive her. Minutes later they came out declaring her deceased. This all felt like a bad dream but one more light was around to light my path. Honoka was now my partner and my angel, I hope the future brings good fortune to our new family. Kotori…I'm sorry…and…thank you for everything, now rest and watch over us. Good bye my love bird…

Fin


End file.
